Cooling systems may cycle a refrigerant to cool a space. Existing cooling systems may be replaced with new cooling systems using a different refrigerant. The installation of the new cooling system may be done in stages in order to allow for the continued cooling of spaces during the retrofit. During the installation, loads for both the new and the old cooling systems may be used to cool spaces.